I Renegade
by KadeSmash85
Summary: The third installment of my story series involving Katelyn Shepard. Katelyn's family is kidnapped, and she is faced with having to the bidding of a mysterious organization. She will do what it takes to save her family, even if that means going renegade.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty.. For all of you who haven't read my other stories I think you should take the time to catch up lol. It may be confusing otherwise. My other two stories are Long Forgotten love and Origins of a Love (The latter being unfinished but still a work in progress).

To those of you who have been following me for a while: I am still going to work on Origins, actually mid way through Chapter 9, and this set is going to be a bit darker... But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.

This will be a whole new story concept, though takes place after my other two stories. It will be a suspense story this time rather then drama or family or even romantically speaking. Actually there probably wont be a whole lot of romance all together (if at all) considering the plot I have in mind.

Anyways, without further rambling lets get this started lol.

Oh and, this will kind of pick up right at the beginning. You'll see what I mean. Also I've gone back and corrected a few mistakes for Ch 1 and probably 2.

I Renegade

Summer was beginning to end. The leaves on the trees outside began to turn different colors. Red, brown, yellow. Fall was creeping around the corner, the nights growing cooler. The family of four had settled into bed some time ago, nothing seeming out of the unusual.

In fact things were going fairly well. Maya and Calista were handling their new found biotic potential rather well. It took some time, but with Shiala's help on top of their parents things were starting to settle once more, not that they had really been chaotic to start with.

In fact with how quiet things had been they really didn't expect what was about to happen. The otherwise happy and close family didn't suspect a thing. After everything that had happened with Liara and Katelyn Shepard they never expected for anything more to really occur. Not for a while anyways. Perhaps not in Katelyn's life time even.

But that didn't mean danger lurked just outside their home. A shadowy group of 8 men surrounded their home in the dead of night. The air was still, the skies only partly cloudy. The area around them dark, no street lamps, no signs of life at all. Everyone was usually in bed by now.

The colony hadn't felt a need for extra security measures in years, so never took any up. They all figured if something were to happen they would have seen it coming from miles away. But not this danger. This came quick, without warning, and very precise. It was a tactical attack, silent and stealthy.

The men outside of the Shepard residence wore black light armor, their faces covered with helmets. Their eyes could not be seen behind the heavily tinted visors. They used night vision behind those helmets, to see where they were going. One man brought up his omni tool as he quickly hacked into the home's locking systems.

As four men hacked the front door to the home, the other four snuck off around the side of the dwelling. They all had the layout of the home memorized. It took many months of searching and planning. But now the real test was here. If they could not succeed in their task they knew the mission would be an automatic failure.

The first group of men managed to open the door without a hitch. The home's door slid open silently as they quickly filed in, closing the door behind them the second the last man entered. Their squad leader motioned with two fingers to move forward. His men were quick in following his command as they kept crouched, guns at the ready.

The other team managed to get a window open in the twins' bedroom. They carefully slid into the room, two of them quickly moving to the bedroom door to keep a look out. Otherwise they waited in silence for the signal to move. They could not afford to mess this up. Not willingly, considering their true target was the former Spectre Katelyn Shepard.

As the first team filed down the hallway quickly and silently they passed by the bedroom. The man taking rear nodded once at one of the guards at the partially open door. Once the first team reached their destination they silently pushed open the old fashioned latch door checking the room before entering.

In the room on the bed Liara and Katelyn slept rather soundly. So far they didn't even realize anyone was in their home. They crept into the room getting a better view of the sleeping pair, their blanket only covering them up to the waists, revealing how far along Liara was getting. Three months by now, and she was showing a swell in her tummy.

Using internal communications the leader of the operation began to speak, "We want to take them in without harm, remember the drill. Be careful with the asari, last thing we need is Shepard going berserk." he spoke to his team mates. The four in the room gave him a quick nod as he heard a more verbal reply from one of the members of team two.

He quickly signaled two of his men as they approached the bed carefully pulling out needle guns. Within these needle guns were microbes that would disable any use of biotics. They knew all too well of the pair's biotic potential. Though a pregnant Asari's biotitcs were weaker, they were not willing to take the risk.

They moved with amazing speed and accuracy quickly pressing the needle guns on their exposed arms releasing the contents within the viles. And just as soon as that happened the pair had jolted wide awake.

"What the fuck?" came Katelyn's voice as Liara gave out a quick yelp of surprise as she was grabbed by the man who administered the shot. Katelyn immediately jumped into action as she shot out of bed tackling the man who had given her a shot as well. She tried to summon her biotics but when nothing happened she gained a look of shock.

Right then and their she knew what was going on. These people were here to capture them. If they wanted to do other wise they would have. But in that moment of thought the man she had wrestled with gained the upper hand quickly pinning her onto her stomach on the ground. "Katelyn!" Liara called out as Kate felt the man's knee on her back between her shoulder blades quickly grabbing her arms with amazing strength.

"Liara!" Katelyn called out best she could as she lifted her head trying to see what was going on with her wife. Liara struggled with her own attacker but was quickly subdued. Her hands quickly tied behind her back.

"I would advise you cooperate if you don't want your wife to be harmed, Commander Shepard." she heard from the ring leader as he spoke through his external com link. Katelyn felt herself being hoisted onto her feet, the man behind her keeping a good grip on her arms not having bound her yet.

But before Katelyn could even question what was going on she heard a new set of screams from down the hall. "Mommy!" she could hear Maya cry out, her voice filled with fear. Calista's cries came soon after as she could hear rustling from their room.

Panic filled Katelyn's senses as Liara cried out to their children. Katelyn felt a new surge of adrenaline kick in right then as well as she broke free from her own capture. "Maya!" Katelyn cried out. Never had anyone heard such a panic in Katelyn Shepard's voice before. A fear only a parent could have when their child was in danger.

She dashed towards her bedroom door, the only thought on her mind was getting to her daughters. But as soon as she reached the door she felt a sharp pain fill her head as her vision blurred slightly. She could hear Liara calling her name though it sounded so distant. Katelyn tried to will herself forward but her body wouldn't work properly.

She staggard into the hallway as she began to see the floor rising into view. Her eye sight began to fail before she hit the floor hard on her front side. The last thing on her mind was fear for her family as she blacked out.

"Lets get them on the transport before the noise alerts the other colonists." came the team leader's voice. Liara could only struggle as she was being dragged out of her room. Two men grabbed Katelyn's arms as they began to drag her to her feet and across the floor as well.

Just as they reached the twins's rooms the four men came walking out, two of which held the girls, mouths clamped shut from their capturer's hands as they thrashed and kicked at the air trying to break free but to no avail. "It'll be ok, mommy's here." Liara tried to call to them as she was dragged right by them. She could see the tears that poured freely from their eyes.

VWVWV

The first thing Katelyn Shepard noticed was the pain that coursed through her head and neck. It screamed in her brain as she tried to pry her eyes open. They cracked open slowly as the world around her was dim and fuzzy. She couldn't make anything out at first as she slowly blinked her eyes trying to get them to focus.

"Where.." was the only word she could manage to get out. Her mind felt scrambled as she tried recall the last thing she could remember. For the moment nothing came to her as she was greeted with silence. She felt so confused as her eye sight slowly began to focus, making out simple shapes first.

"Go get Zareck, she's waking up." She heard an unfamiliar voice say. She let her head roll back as she tried to focus on the ceiling above her as her memories began to return to her slowly. She was in bed with Liara... They were sleeping when she felt something pinch her arm. Her eyes narrowed a moment as it all came to her quite suddenly after that.

Liara struggling, the girls screaming, strange men in her room. She felt a new sense of panic fill her as she quickly looked around herself. She was in a small empty room, the only things she could see was a table in front of her, and an empty chair on the other side. She then realized she couldn't move her arms, they were tied behind herself.

That's when a man calmly walked into her vision. He was human and tall, around 6'1. He had a military style hair cut, his eyes almost an amber color. His features spoke that of someone older then Shepard. He had no facial hair, his face was sharp, like a soldier's. Again her eyes narrowed, rage slowly filling her as he took a seat on the empty chair.

He seemed to watch her observingly, his features never faltering even as Shepard gave him a fierce stare. "Commander Katelyn Ellen Shepard. Age 42, former Alliance N7 marine. Retired Spectre even." he began calmly as she tugged at her restraints furiously. He only smirked at her failed attempts to break free. "Butcher of Torfan, Savior of the Citadel, and the Galaxy." he continued on as he brought his arms up resting them on the table, interlacing his fingers together.

Katelyn growled once as she gave one last strong tug at her restraints. When they failed to even loosen she realized she wasn't going to break free by force. "What the hell do you want with my family?" She barked out as she let herself fall back heavily against her chair having given up on the restraints.

His smirk never wavered as he shook his head. "Family life has soften you up, Shepard." He said tauntingly. She gave a new menacing growl at the mention of her family. Long forgotten the panic, she was now in protective mode. If she would ever be released from her restraints she planned to kill the man before her slowly.

"Where is my wife, my kids?" She then demanded. He chuckled some as he cocked his head to one side. He had a feeling that would be her next question. He was ready with an answer though. If he dangled them a little in front of her he had a feeling it would be enough to perhaps make her consider cooperating.

He stood up as he walked to the door to the small room. The doors hissed open as he stepped out of the room a moment. She fell silent watching the door and before she could count to five Liara came stumbling in, still in her pajamas, her hands bound behind her back. She looked distressed, her face stained with tears, probably from out of fear.

"Liara!" Katelyn called out as Liara looked to her side as her face lit up only momentarily at seeing her bondmate alive and thrashing. Liara even opened her mouth to respond but she didn't get the chance as they both heard tiny whimpers from the doorway.

"Mommy!" Calista and Maya both cried out as they ran into the room, looking unharmed and unbound. Probably viewed as no threat being small children. Liara cried out in a sense of relief as she carefully got onto her knees so she was face level with her daughters who hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Let them go!" Katelyn yelled out, the panic kicking in again. She knew that her family had nothing to do with what was going on. Her gut instinct churned knowing that they were also being used as leverage. For what though she couldn't figure out. She tried to move her chair but it was bolted to the floor it seemed.

"Cooperate and they'll be unharmed. Mostly." The man, Zareck said calmly as he brushed past Liara and the twins to sit back on the chair as two guards men also joined them in the small room. Katelyn glared at him with such anger it could have set the room ablaze. But once more Zareck seemed un fazed.

After a short moment of silence, aside from Liara trying to comfort her children, he took it as a sign of her compliance. "Ready to hear my terms?" Once Katelyn nodded he smirked once more. He quickly waved his hands as the guards jumped into motion prying the crying kids from Liara.

"No!" Liara cried out as a third guard entered the room pulling her to her feet. Katelyn could feel her heart shattering as she pulled at her restraints once more. She wanted nothing more then to comfort her wife, assure her it would be ok. But when she couldn't budge she felt her stomach sink with a sick feeling.

"Liara, it'll be ok." Katelyn mustard to say in her calmest tone. Liara could only manage a silent nod as she was pulled out of sight by the third guard. Katelyn's head then fell as she stared at her lap feeling her own sense of fear within herself. "Name your terms." She then muttered quietly.

Zareck only gave himself a satisfied smile as he leaned forward on the table once more. He knew this would be all too easy.

VWVWV

And... end chapter.

As you can tell this instalment to my story series will be a bit darker. But I hope you guys will enjoy it all the same. I figured even after the Reapers Shepard being who s/he is will probably attract some sort of new bad guy eventually. This will be my take on it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to admit I'm rather relieved that the story idea has been accepted that far. I was afraid of putting this out there because it is kind of darker then my past two stories. I really wanted to try it out though lol.

Also I kind of had this theme song in my head for this story, Search and Destroy by 30 seconds to Mars. It's funny actually, I was listening to this song when the idea just popped into my head and I kind of thought it suited it lol.

Anywho! On to the next.

Chapter 2

The cargo port crew had shown up for work as usual in the morning. But they all stood around utterly confused as to why Katelyn Shepard had yet to show up for her shift. She had told the others that she would see them in the morning and they had not heard word from her yet. To say they were growing quite concerned was an understatement. It was highly unlike her to just not show up.

Garrus in particular grew concerned. He knew the human well enough to know she preferred routine and didn't break it if she had any say in it. "I think I'm going to go over to their place and make sure everything is ok." he then spoke up over the murmurs of the small crowed in the cargo bay.

"I'm coming with you." Jack spoke up from the crate she was leaning on. Until now she had stayed fairly silent, also wondering where the great Commander Shepard was. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't here. She had a feeling chewing at the back of her brain that something wasn't right.

Garrus nodded in agreement as he turned and began to walk out the door, Jack following close behind. They made their way across the colony in silence. Everything else around them seemed normal, like nothing unusual was going on at all. The sun was shining despite the cool gentle winds that rolled through the buildings around them. The other residents went about their daily business, even the kids played along side the street.

Once the silent duo reached the Shepard residence Garrus pressed the comm button. If something was going on inside the home he didn't want to barge in rudely assuming the worse. But when Garrus and Jack were greeted with no response they glimpsed at each other with confused looks. It was unlike Katelyn to not show up for work but even more unusual that no one answered the door.

"Hey look, the door's open." Jack pointed out to the mini screen next to the door. As Garrus looked at it his mandibles twitched with concern. He then reached out as he pressed the opening mechanism as the doors slid open to reveal the inside of the home. Once more the pair was greeted by an eery silence as they stood outside peering into the home.

"Something's not right." Garrus said quietly as he carefully entered the house. Jack was right behind him as they looked around carefully. They saw no signs of anyone being home at all as the door slid closed once again behind them. "Shepard, Liara?" he called out as they stopped in the center of the living room.

So far nothing even seemed out of place, but no one even responded. He suddenly trotted down the hall way to check on the twins' room as Jack quickly went for Kate's bedroom. Once Garrus was in the children's room he saw their blankets tossed on the floor, a lamp on their bedside table knocked over between their beds. Signs of a slight struggle.

He then felt a breeze enter the room as he looked over towards the window, the curtains fluttering softly with the wind. His mandibles flared once more but with a sense of worry. "Nothing in here." he heard Jack call from just down the hall. He then heard her foot steps approach the twins' room as she stopped in the door way.

"We need to contact the Council." He said quietly, but the tone in his voice hinted at his worry.

VWVWV

Katelyn looked up to Zareck who still had a sense of cold calm about him as he observed the woman before him. "My terms are simple, Commander." he started as her eyes narrowed again. Somehow she highly doubted it, and he could sense this. "There's a secret Alliance base not far from this system. They're developing secret weapon tech, and I want it." he stated just as calmly.

She glared at him yet felt confused. If he wanted it why involve her at all. Why not hire mercs like anyone else? She knew there was something else behind it. Was he out to smear her name? After all she did. If she hadn't stopped the Reapers he wouldn't be here to even do this. There lied the catch 22.

"Why go out of your way to kidnap me and my family for this?" Katelyn questioned with a perked brow. She had since calmed down. She held her old cold and almost uncaring expression as she stared back the man. With knowing her family was safe, for the time being, she was able to clear her mind. She had to keep her cool now. She had to, so she didn't put her family in any more danger then they already were.

He chuckled as he leaned back in his own seat. "Well that's simple, Shepard. I need you. You're one of the best. Anyone else and this whole thing could go to hell, and I can't have that." he answered. They continued to stare at each other as silence once more filled the room. He knew she was contemplating the situation she was in.

"And if it goes to hell anyways?" she asked, daring to be bold enough to show some defiance. He grinned. He was amused by the bold tone in her voice. He knew she was trying to show some defiance. He wouldn't have it any other way. A non defiant Shepard was useless to him. He needed that old spark of hers to get what he wanted.

"If it does, well... Your kids could fetch a fine price in the Batarian slave market, and your wife.. Well we'll figure something out." he replied just as boldly. This rewarded him with a new out burst from the former Spectre as she tugged and thrashed in her seat, her calm expression replaced with anger.

"You so much as touch them wrong and I'll kill you myself!" Katelyn barked loudly. To her that was the wrong answer. She wouldn't think twice about maiming the bastard before her. She would blow up the entire base if that's what it took to kill him. She then would kill as many Batarians as it took to get her kids back. Zareck knew this.

"Well then, I guess it's in both of our interests that you do as I say." He said firmly. His tone was threatening, a hint of his own anger behind his words. She gave out a noise of frustration with one last violent thrash in her chair before she went limp. She panted slightly as a world of emotions filled her senses.

She usually had an answer for everything. But this was something completely new, foreign to her even. Every other time a threat arrived she had a universal answer. Defiance and a lot of explosions. Either way she would come out the victor and no one would question her methods. But this was not like the usual situation.

If she tried the normal route she could get her family sold into slavery, or worse. They wouldn't live past the situation. She couldn't have either happen to them. She finally let out a breathy grunt as her head fell back staring at the ceiling. What was she suppose to do? She had no choice as she thought about it.

"What happens when you get what you want..?" She questioned more quietly. She doubted he would let them go just like that. She knew he would consider her a risk. She didn't care the price so long as he left her family alone. If she could wager their freedom she would let him do as he pleased to her.

He stood up as he cracked his neck casually. He then looked down at the woman. "Simple, you all go home in one piece." He answered. She gave out a doubtful laugh. She then gave a weary grin as she looked up at him, her eyes full of emotions. Concern, fear, doubt, defiance, confusion.

"I doubt it will be that simple." was the only thing she said.

He shrugged at her as he stepped up to the door. "Give the Commander some time to think it over in the holding cells." he said simply as he stepped out of the room. She again thrashed about in her chair getting angrier with every passing second. Two new guards replaced him as they approached her struggling form in the chair.

She was defenseless as one man reared the butt of his gun as he smashed it into her face, effectively knocking her out cold.

VWVWV

Shepard's crew were in a state of chaos. They searched high and low in and out of the colony. The day was getting late, the skies starting to turn to shades of orange and purple as the sun began to set. There was still no sign of the missing family. There wasn't even a ransom note to be found. It was like they had vanished from thin air.

"They can't just disappear!" Joker protested with another member of the Normandy crew. No one had a logical answer for what was going on. They were still waiting for the return call from the Council even. They had to leave a message with Udina who didn't seem particularly concerned with the disappearance of Katelyn or her family.

"That damned weasel might be in on this." Garrus muttered. The Normandy team were gathered around the warehouse for the cargo transport they had all built from scratch as a means to fund their home. Though they weren't the only people to form the colony, it was the main source of income.

Jack clutched her fists as she shook her own head. Even she was getting concerned for the well being of the woman who gave her a chance at a new life. "Who ever did this is going to pay." She added in her own anger. She would rip them apart and make sure they felt every second of it.

Chakwas stepped up now as she tried to motion her hands to calm the others down. "We wont accomplish anything like this. If we can't get ahold of the Council I suggest we go to them personally. They can't ignore us if we go en mass." suggested the old doctor. It was the only idea she could come up with aside from tearing the galaxy apart to look for their missing friends.

Mordin, the ever aging Salarian nodded his head sagely. He was no longer fit for action himself, reaching the peak of his years but he couldn't disagree with the doctor. "She is right. We go to the Council, make sure they hear our concerns, they will have no choice but to organize a search. They would be ignorant to not look for the woman who saved this galaxy." he replied.

They all nodded in agreement. It was the best chance they had at finding their Commander. There was nothing else they could do short of sitting around and wait. That was just not an option for them.

They then decided to pack their things and leave as soon as they could. The sooner they reached the Citadel the better. The longer they waited the lower the odds of finding the family. They owed Katelyn and Liara way too much to let them down now. They would even lead the search if they had to.

VWVWV

Hours had passed since Shepard had been knocked out. She felt a renewed sense of pain course through her head. But she also felt a comforting hand stroking the left side of her face. She felt something soft under her head as her right eye worked it's way open, her left unable to work at all.

Once more she was greeted by a blurry world as she groaned in pain. She tried to move but found her body unable to work as it should. Her mind felt more scrambled then ever. She half wondered if she was suffering from a concussion after the second hard blow to her head. But she tried to move anyways.

"Oh thank the Goddess." came a worried and familiar voice. She then felt a hand hold her shoulder keeping her in place as she looked around best she could with her one eye. She realized at about that point she was laying on a concrete floor, her head in somebody's lap.

Finally her vision began to focus once more as she managed to roll onto her back side. Liara's concerned and weary face came into view as Katelyn could only reach up for her wife. She had yet to even say anything as her hand came to a rest on her bondmate's soft but slightly moist cheek.

Liara tried to give her a smile as she grabbed Kate's hand in her own. She could only look sadly at the large bruise that covered Shepard's left eye and down her cheek. Her eye was swollen shut and a horrible shade of purple. She tried to speak but couldn't seem to find her voice in the moment.

Really Katelyn couldn't keep a straight thought and she gave up on trying to say anything at all as they sat in silence on a cold hard floor. They just looked at each other as Kate's thumb rubbed Liara's cheek as Liara's hand gave her bondmate's hand a gentle squeeze.

They were both terrified, confused, worried for the safety of their children. They knew they had the same thing on their mind and they could only focus on prayers that the twins were alright. That was all they could think about as they sat in their uncomfortable silence.

VWVWV

Gonna pause here. Let me know what you all think so far, I'd love to hear some feedback.

Until next time =x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry for the late update. =o But I wont make you all wait any further with explaining everything. 

Onto the next!

Chapter 3

Time in a cell was funny. Katelyn Shepard had never spent time in one before. Not for long anyhow. All she knew was it had been hours. Too many to count by now. Liara was asleep against her, while Kate sat up against the cold concrete wall. She stared up at the ceiling in silence as what Zarek had told her ran through her head.

She knew if she refused him something would happen. Something bad. She couldn't have that. She also hadn't seen her kids since their chit chat when she asked where they were. She was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She knew she had to do what he wanted. What else was there?

That was when she heard the heavy steel door rattle as it slid open revealing two guards. She eyed them coldly as she shook Liara lightly to wake her. It didn't take long for the two to enter, followed by Zarek himself.

Liara woke up half startled as Kate's eyes narrowed at the man before them. She kept a protective arm around Liara as the Asari took notice of the trio in their cell. "Well, if you don't mind, Shepard, I'd like to borrow your..." he paused a moment, as if contemplating his next words. "Wife, if only for a moment."

Katelyn stood carefully, releasing Liara in the process who looked up at her worriedly. Katelyn took a few steps forward, standing tall and defiant. She wasn't about to let this sadistic bastard "borrow" anyone if she could help it. "And if I said I do?" she questioned. Her tone was almost venomous. Obviously protecting what was hers.

He merely chuckled, as if she told a joke. He then smirked as he shrugged his shoulders uncaring of the situation. He could only take her defiant attitude for so long however before it got simply annoying. "Well, then I'd have to say tough shit." he said as motioned with his head towards Liara who was now standing on her own feet.

Katelyn wasn't about to have any of this though. She leapt head first into action, as she usually would. She was still quick on her feet, Zarek would have to give her that much. Even for a retired Spectre and Alliance marine.

She grabbed one of his two guards by the shoulder with the blink of an eye, twirling him around to face her. He was caught off guard as she threw a furious fist to his face. He stumbled back grabbing at his more then likely busted nose as he let out a slur of curses. she was far from done however as she moved effortlessly for the second man. She grabbed him by the collar of his hard suite as she tugged him froward swinging her knee up in the process. It connected heavily to his mid section as he grunted in the process. His hard suite absorbed most of the blow but that didn't mean he was completely unaffected as he stumbled backwards.

"Foolish woman." Zarek muttered as he signaled in a couple more men from the hall way as he stepped out into the hall observing the situation. Shepard struggled of course. She threw a few fists, managed to hold her own for a couple moments. That was until she felt a heavy kick to her back.

She grunted out in pain as she fell to her knees. "Kate, stop!" Liara cried out as she tried to intervene. But Katelyn took one last blow to her abdomen as she fell forward gasping for air. "Stop, please!" Liara cried out as she pushed past the guards before kneeling over her bondmate. Liara was in no shape to fight herself, she couldn't risk her unborn child.

The guards only grabbed the Asari by her arms pulling her back onto her feet before she could even do anything further. Katelyn tried to scramble to her feet reaching out for Liara in a panic but was held back by a remaining guard.

"No, stop I'll be ok." Liara tried. Katelyn gave her a worried look as Liara shook her head. Shepard let out a frustrated shout as she shrugged off the man holding her arms. She didn't like this situation. Not at all. If she had her biotics, she would have torn a new hole in each of them. One that would rob them of their life.

Liara tugged a bit defiantly at the guard's grip on her arm a few feet from the cell door. "I am more then capable of walking myself." She muttered angrily as she heard rustling from the cell she just came from. She looked over her shoulder as she felt a firm nudge behind herself. She could only frown and her brows furrowed with worry as she heard her bondmate within the room.

"You do anything to her, Zareck and I will kill you!" Katelyn shouted as the bruised and battered guards retreated into the hallway as the heavy cell door clanked shut. Katelyn kicked the door not once, but twice as she continued to shout, "You hear me? I'll kill you!" her tone hot and dangerous. Her very being seethed with anger. Zareck had no doubt she meant what she said.

VWVWV

The Normandy was well on it's way to the Citadel by now. The crew were at their stations, their pilot, Joker, was busy at his terminals. "We will find them, Jeff." Edi tried to assure him as his hands flew with such precision. He knew this ship like the back of his hands, if not better. He was desperate to get to the Citadel. He wasn't going to lose the Commander again.

"We have to. Shepard has done so much for the galaxy, we all owe her our very existence. I won't let her just disappear." he said with determination yet a sense of worry. He just felt so anxious over the whole thing.

Everything seemed so normal the night before. Most of the colony got together for a huge cook out. Home made meals, good old fashion beer, a nice sunny warm day. All the kids in the colony were playing around the park close to the adults. There was music, the atmosphere light and everyone having a good time.

Katelyn and Liara were acting normal as always. Kate was hanging out with some of guys, while Liara was with Katelyn. They were next to inseparable when Katelyn or Liara wasn't working away. They each had smiles, not a worry in the world. So what happened after everyone had went their separate ways? He couldn't figure it out.

There was nothing unusual going on in this system. No reports of Batarian raiders, and even then they would have tried to sack the whole colony. No trace of where they went... It was like they just vanished, but that wasn't possible. They had to be somewhere.

"I am detecting a communication link with the Citadel Council." Edi then announced. Joker shook his head being torn from his thoughts. He only grumbled to himself as he checked the comm signal over. It was coming in on a secure channel.

He quickly brought up a command prompt as he opened up a channel with the med bay. Chakwas was decidingly more diplomatic then most of the crew. He knew if he talked with the council he would do everything but keep his voice to a dull roar with them for ignoring their calls all day.

"Doctor, there's a message coming in from the Citadel." Joker started. Chakwas looked up from her desk in the medical bay as she heard his voice come in from the speakers above her. "Secure channel, I'm patching it through to the debriefing room." Joker then stated in a serious tone. He then cut off all communication as she stood from her seat, walking towards the exit.

She carefully considered what may or may not be said with the Councillors. In all honesty she was hoping to speak with David Anderson. He was much more sympathetic to Katelyn. He would be more likely to listen to their concerns. He would be more likely to help them locate the missing family.

After a short ride on the elevator she quickly made her way to the old debriefing room. Once inside she saw Edi's holographic interface waiting for her on the table. "Patching you through." Edi said politely as the table began to sink into the floor. Chakwas watched as the table turned into a comm platform.

She had never used this thing before. She had never seen it be used either. But she could guess at the basics at least. She stepped up to the center of the sunken table as a grid began to rise from the floor. She watched it silently as it rose to the ceiling before she noticed a holographic display flicker to life.

David Anderson stood before her, his face plastered with concern. "Doctor? What's going on?" He questioned. He must have only gotten a brief message. She cleared her throat as she folded her hands behind her back, standing tall before her former superior.

"David, sometime last night, Katelyn Shepard and her family went missing... There has been no sign of them all day, no ransom note, barely signs of a struggle. Even their twin daughters are missing." Chakwas said with the best diplomatic tone she could put on. It was evident that worry laced her words though. She too wanted desperately to find the family.

VWVWVW

Liara had been sitting in her chair for the past twenty minutes. Not a word from this Zareck, or any of his lackeys. She just simply sat, unbound, but locked in the same little room Katelyn had been in. She had tried to be patient before, but it was starting to wear thin. She wanted to see her daughters, wanted to know what this man wanted.

She wanted to go back home with her family. She wanted Katelyn to be left alone. She had already spent a life time struggling, and then fighting a war no one believed in. She knew Katelyn deserved better then this after everything she had already been through.

"I have waited long enough." Liara finally spoke out. She figured her captures could hear her. She knew how things like these worked. After her own changes in life she was no stranger to such circumstances.

The door slid open shortly after she had spoken. Zareck walked in, unarmed, and alone. The door slid closed behind him as he silently walked to the other side of the table. He sat down as he examined the young Asari before him. He had a look of thought, trying to decide how to approach the woman. What would make her sing?

"Patients, I see, is something you have over Shepard." Zareck then commented with a smirk. Liara just frowned at the man, giving him a half glare. She did have more patients then Katelyn, it was true. But her patients was not unlimited either. A trait, no doubt, she had picked up after so many years with Katelyn.

"I'll get to the point." Zareck finally began after a strong note of silence from the woman before him. Something else Liara had over the former Spectre. "Shepard will help me find what I am after. She will help me attain it. If she doesn't we will start off with both of your.. precious off springs." He stated coldly. His tone held fact and certainty with what he was telling her.

This gained an angry glare from Liara. "You touch my children, and Katelyn will be the least of your worries." Liara stated dangerously. She rarely took on such a tone. The only other time she had was when she was an information broker, on the hunt for the former Shadow Broker. She would not be easily pushed around.

Zareck stood as he chuckled. He was not phased by her threat. Not openly anyhow. He knew that Katelyn and Liara were a dangerous duo. Especially if someone harmed their children. But he wouldn't let that fear get in the way of his true purpose. He had worked far too long on what he was after to just give up with some mere threats.

He calmly rounded the table, approaching Liara with a calm look. That was until he was right next to the Asari. He quickly tugged at her chair so she would face him, his expression going from calm to dangerous in a matter of a blink of an eye. He gripped the arm rests of her chair, his knuckles turning white.

"Do not threaten me, little girl. I would have your bondmate shot with a wave of a hand, and your children shipped off to the nearest Batarian slave camp." he warned, his tone taking on a new edge. One Liara had yet heard. There was danger behind his voice, his words. She actually felt a hint of fear as she looked into his eyes.

"You will tell me how to get Shepard to cooperate. You will tell me what makes that woman tick. You WILL get her to do as I say, or you will wish you had never came across our _great_ savior." He practically snarled. Play time was over for him. He was running out of patients. He knew this would not be an easy task, but he had assumed after threats of their kids they would sing like Canaries.

Liara had grown slightly shaken as his face was in close proximity to her own. She could smell his breath as he spoke. She could feel the tension in her chair as he gripped it tightly. She believed in what he said. She believed that he would tear her family apart piece by piece. Even with the threat of his own death looming over him.

"There is nothing you can do.." Liara said more quietly. She knew Katelyn. The only thing that would actually get her to do as he said was to come through with his threats. She suddenly found herself wishing her bondmate were not as stubborn as she was. She feared for the safety of her children more then ever.

VWVWV

Sorry for the late update. As explained in a note I had posted, life has been hectic. I honestly thought I was going to get a chapter of the Shepard Journals finished first but I ran into a road block on that one lol.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll have more soon I hope!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have some awesome news, just cause I can.

So as of July 8th, I have done the craziest thing of my life to date! I got my very first tattoo! And to further this crazy, it's an N7. Oh yes.. I went there. x3

The picture for it will be my avatar, so you guys will so see it.

Anyways! Onto the next

Chapter 4

Three days passed. There was still no word from Katelyn. There was still no word from anyone involving the Shepard family. The Council had spoken to them once already, but promised another meeting on this day. The Council were looking into any leads they could find what so ever. If there were any leads at all.

"I say we start looking ourselves." Jack piped up with an annoyed tone. The majority of the skeletal crew sat in the mess hall at the tables. It was getting late into the evening by now. They were all trying to decide whether waiting on the council was the wisest of choices or not. At this rate they just were not sure.

"We don't even have any leads..." Garrus replied as he tried to rack his own mind on what to do next. One idea that he had toyed with was looking into any recent transactions with the slave market. Or even knocking on Cerberus' door. But they hadn't heard from the Illusive Man in years. What would he want with Shepard now? And most of her crew comprised of his former agents. He would assume he'd of contacted them all.

No, this wasn't the Illusive Man. As much of a slime ball as he was, he was a little more forward with Shepard then any other shady character they had encountered. At least he could give him some credit for being more forward then most, even if he still held back.

And as far as slavery was concerned... Well trying to enslave someone as well known as Katelyn Shepard was near impossible. Someone would take notice, and speak out about it. Or least Garrus would hope they would.

"We have to do something." Joker said bitterly. Of all the people that were worried for Katelyn, Liara, and the twins, he was taking it the hardest. Perhaps it was because he felt he owed Shepard something more then just his loyalty and friendship. No one could really be sure. As much as he was a loud mouth at times, he kept certain things that were more personal to himself.

"Maybe we should go to the media... Emily Wong use to be pretty trust worthy for Shepard." Chakwas suggested. Her thinking was, if the galaxy knew Katelyn was missing there would be more help in locating her and the family. She was their savior after all. She was the only person capable of stopping the Reapers, and she did.

Garrus' mandibles twitched once in thought. Would that really help their cause? Or would it make it worse? It was hard to tell. As far as they knew if they went public with this matter it could put the family in more danger then they may already be in. But if they went public it may help them find them faster.

The mess hall fell silent after that suggestion. All, no doubtingly, were thinking on the idea. "If we went public Shepard and her kids could be in danger." Jack said rather bluntly, yet angrily. As if the idea itself was an attack against the woman she owed her new life to. No, Jack would not risk it. She might have in the past, but not now.

"I was just debating the same thing." Garrus agreed with a heavy sigh. He wouldn't risk the twins especially. If anything had happened to them, Katelyn would have his head on a pike. He would have his own head on a pike, he just couldn't risk the girls.

So now they were back at square one. What were they suppose to do?

VWVWV

Katelyn paced her cell for the better part of a day now. She had not seen Liara since those greasy bastards came for her. She worried, she felt nervous and scared for her wife's safety. She felt absolutely angry for not having heard a word on what was going on. She also worried and feared for her children. She had not seen them since her first day here as well.

Just when she was reaching a boiling point, she heard several pairs of feet walking down the hall. Katelyn quickly ran to the door, trying to get a good look out of the small view window. She couldn't see much until some armed guards reached the door. Obviously not taking chances with the increased number in security.

The door slid open as one man pointed an assault rifle at the former Spectre. She glared at him angrily, ready to start demanding the location of her wife and children, but her cut her off. "Step out, now." He said with a gruff voice. It was deep, menacing. No fear behind it. Once upon a time the old Shepard might have respected that in an enemy. But not now.

She snarled once as she stepped out of her cell. Once she passed the threshold of the room she heard her wife. "Katelyn!" Liara called out as she pushed passed the guards as Katelyn felt a sense of relief seeing her wife relatively unharmed as she threw her arms around the human's neck.

Katelyn held Liara close, planting what could only be described as relieved and worried kisses onto the Asari's cheek as she thanked whatever Gods might be for her safe return. "Liara, have you seen Calista and Maya?" Katelyn asked as she pulled away after a moment looking her bondmate over more closely.

After seeing Liara in tact and, at least, outwardly unharmed, Liara shook her head with a worried frown. She too feared for her children. "Ah, Shepard. Come with me if you will." Zareck then spoke up from further down the hall. Katelyn's eyes narrowed at the man, anger once more flaring from within her very soul.

Kate released Liara before planting one last assuring kiss on her cheek. "I will fix this." Shepard said for only Liara's ears. Her voice was determined. It held an anger as well, along with a conviction that she would set things right. There were no doubts, Shepard would get her family out of this, even if it killed her.

"Oh and bring Liara, this could be interesting." Zareck called out as he already started walking away from the pair and group of guards. Katelyn perked a brow as she was quick on her feet to follow the man ahead of them. Liara was short on her heels as well, feeling worried over what Zareck was up to.

Liara and Kate followed the man ahead of them in silence. Liara grabbed hold of Kate's hand, as if trying to assure herself that everything would be ok. She knew Shepard wouldn't let anything happen to the kids if she had anything to say about it. She knew that she herself wouldn't let anything happen either. But she still feared it.

They reached a large hanger bay after a few minutes. It was filled with cargo containers, and a few shuttles. Much like the design of the Shuttle the SR2 carried in it's shuttle bay. They had no colors or symbols though. They were pure white. Dirtied over time by usage from entering and exiting a planet's atmosphere, but no other markings.

People bustled about the large hanger. Both human and Batarian alike. Katelyn tensed at the site of the Batarians in particularly. Liara could feel it in the way she squeezed her hand. The look in her eyes, the tensed jaw. She did not care for their presence. Her experience with them on Torfan, and their reputation was always a personal conflict with the woman.

Zareck stopped finally as he spoke quietly to one of his lackeys. He nodded his head once as he hurried off behind a large pile of containers. "I will tell you once, Shepard." he started as he turned and approached the pair with a tall and confident strut. Once he was but a couple feet away from them he began to speak again.

"Do as I say, and you and your family will be allowed to go home in one, unharmed piece." He stated firmly. Shepard glared with a hate and anger that began to consume her. After three or four days here she began to feel this anger eat away at her mind, even her soul. Something stirred that had lied dormant for years now, and she was beginning to welcome it with open arms.

"Go to hell." Katelyn said just as firmly as Zareck's last statement had been. If not more so. Liara's heart sank, as it also began to pound. She tugged on Kate's hand once as she looked to her bondmate. Fear and worry were written as clear as day on her face. Normally she would have supported Katelyn's decisions, but this time was different. This time her children were at stake.

"Wrong answer." Zareck said before Liara could even protest Katelyn's comment. He let out a loud whistle as three of his bodyguards came into view from behind them. With them was a terrified Calista and a struggling Maya.

"Mama!" Calista cried out the moment she saw her sire parent. Maya tried to defiantly tear away from the man who had a hold of her arm. Calista was being carried by a separate guard. Katelyn almost ran to them right then, along with Liara, but the mercs behind them grabbed hold of them tightly.

"Please, let them go!" Liara yelled with both anger and fear. She couldn't stand the sight of her babies in such danger. It was enough to break her heart, and torment her. She just wanted to hold them, and tell them she would keep them safe. That they would be alright, and everything would be over soon. But she couldn't, and it was pure torture.

"Fucker!" Katelyn yelled defiantly as she was being forced onto her knees by the extra effort of a second guard. Her arms were wrenched back behind her, bent at the elbows, but uncomfortably lifted high so she couldn't move them much. But she still tried with all her might.

Just then a group of Batarians showed up. They wore Blue Suns armor, and all of them armed. They stopped next to Zareck who turned to face them, a look of seriousness of his face. He was not fooling around with this anymore. Either he got Shepard to do what he desired, or he would make sure she would live long enough to regret it.

"Are these the merchandise?" One Batarian questioned as he motioned towards the twins with his assault rifle. Zareck nodded once as he gestured towards them, as if to say they could check out the product. Now Katelyn and Liara both panicked at this.

As the Batarian wandered over to the girls, who both looked terrified and confused at the same time, Liara struggled free. "Liara stop!" Katelyn yelled out in her own panic as two guards tried to tackle the asari down.

Kate's teeth gritted as she felt her heart practically shatter as Liara was roughly grabbed and pulled back away from their kids as the girls began to burst into tears as the Batarians began to prod at them, looking them over. "God damnit, stop!" Kate yelled in absolute anger as she managed to pull away from the men holding her on her knees.

Zareck held his hand up stopping them from retaking Shepard again as she shoved one man off of Liara, who had silent tears of her own by now. Shepard began to coddle her bondmate as they sat on the ground. Liara was in mental pain over the whole thing, her current state not allowing for her to be as strong as she usually was. All the while Katelyn was ready to strangle every single person harming her family.

"Leave my family alone, I'll do it. Please just don't hurt them anymore..." Shepard said quietly, her own voice cracking. She was a strong woman, it was a fact. But this was starting to tear her apart. She knew she could no longer afford to be stubborn. Those tactics would not work in this situation.

Zareck had a self serving grin form on his lips. He knew he would break her eventually. It was a matter of pushing the right button it seemed. He would have her eating from his hands before he knew it. He would get what he desired.

VWVWV

"David Anderson is at the airlock. He is seeking permission to board." Edi said from the over head speakers to the group in the mess hall. Jack quickly shot up from her seat as Garrus did the same. Joker carefully hoisted himself from the bench as well, Chakwas helping him in the process.

"Let him in, Edi. Tell him we'll meet him in the CIC." Joker said for everyone else. They all carefully made their way to the elevator, as to allow Joker to make his way there carefully. Even after all these years of different treatments and techniques he was still not up to par with everyone else.

After what seemed like a very long elevator ride they made it to the CIC. Once out of the elevator they were greeted by the old Alliance Captain as he stood tall, his hands folded behind his back. His look held some hesitance but he had hoped his news would encourage Shepard's old crew.

With him was another human male. Older, and half his face scarred, while his right eye was a bit murky. He was probably blind with it, but his other eye looked sharp, and focused on the group before him. He stood there, his arms folded over his chest. His armor looked well used but sturdy, and one arm was covered in old tattoos.

"I come with some news." Anderson started. He adjusted his stance, letting his arms come to rest at his sides, taking on a more casual look. "The Council has agreed to send our best Spectres on a search for any clues to Shepard's whereabouts. There haven't been any sort of unusual comm traffic that we can see, but I've hired a seasoned merc and bounty hunter." he continued as he gestured to the man next to him.

The unknown man shifted his weight from his left to right leg as he looked over each individual in front of him. A few of them looked liked seasoned warriors. One was obviously a cripple, while the elder woman looked like a civilian, dressed in casual yet presentable clothing. He began to wonder why he had agreed to take on this job, despite the large sum in creds he was being promised.

"This is Zaeed Massani. He has experience in tracking the underworld." Anderson concluded as the group before them looked Zaeed over with hesitance. They were not sure how bringing in a merc, of all people, was going to help them find Shepard. Even if he had good sources, they were the ones that found the Collectors, a race so illusive no one really knew where they were located. If they had no leads on this, how could he?

"And how is he going to help us find Shepard?" Garrus questioned for the rest of them. They were all thinking it, the Turian knew this. It was only a matter of when someone would ask, and he just simply beat them to it.

Anderson knew they would be doubtful in the handiness a merc could bring. Especially one as seasoned as Zaeed. He had looked into the man's history. He knew he helped found the Blue Suns, and their eventual mutiny against him. He also knew that if anyone knew anything about the criminal underworld, it would be him.

"He's good at tracking and keeping an ear out for shady business. If Shepard's family is in any danger of say, slavery, or worse, he could possibly find out who has them." he tried to say in an assuring tone. Zaeed scoffed as he could tell the group wasn't really into this idea at all. He could see the doubt in their faces.

"If this job wasn't paying me some goddamned good money, I wouldn't be here. But like it or not, we're stuck together, so get use to it." Zaeed finally spoke up. His voice was hoarse, his accent a little on the thick side. He also sounded impatient, like he himself didn't wish to be apart of this. But if the cash flow was large enough, he would take nearly any deal handed to him.

VWVWV

I'm going to end this here. It's as good a pausing point as any lol.

I know, rather late introduction to Zaeed, but I never even mentioned him in my previous fics, and I figured, who best to help them out then good old Zaeed?

Let me know what you all think of this so far, I'd love to hear some feed back, and even suggestions or what I could do better.

Later!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so so sorry I havent updated this story in like months. I wont lie, first life was just crazy, cause I moved, but I also had horrible writer's block for it... I can't even promise I will start updating this regularly I just seemed to run myself into a rut with most of my stories. =(

I am still trying to think of what to do with Origins, I will admit, I think I have wandered a bit off track on that story and debating reworking the premise but I'm not sure how just yet. I will figure it out! I do not like leaving stories unfinished...

Anyways onto the next!

Chapter Five

It took a week. Shepard wanted to learn about the team she was working with. She couldn't do a mission without knowing the people under her command, and what they were capable of. She had to turn off everything else, for all else was a distraction. She hadn't lead a combat situation in years, and she had to knock some rust off. Not to mention her family was on the line if she failed.

No she could not think about it. She had to do as told, or else she would lose everything she held dear. She had to drag out her former cold uncaring personality for this to work out. She would have to be precise and ruthless. It was the only option she had. All other options lead to outcomes she couldn't bare the thought of.

It took combat sims, and personal briefings on the people on her team. They all held strong beliefs that their leader was doing this for the greater good. Katelyn knew otherwise, but would not compromise any chance of success. She could only find out little about this little organization. It was like another Cerberus, only much worse. If that were possible.

They believed strongly in human dominance. But instead of dancing around the grey area of what that could mean, they were up front. They wanted humans to be in charge, and screw the aliens all together. She didn't think they were necessarily racist, if they were she was pretty sure they wouldn't even tolerate having her family in captivity and would have done something to them by now. They just wanted to rule the Galaxy.

Then again she could have misjudged the whole situation.

After much thought on what she had learned, and the simulation runs she felt that they were at least somewhat ready. Zareck had allowed some time for her to get back into the game, but his patients seemed rather limited. Reminded her of her own patients. Short, to the point. All she needed now was for a detailed briefing on the place they were infiltrating. A good battle plan couldn't hurt either.

Though right now she sat in her lone cell. She was not free to walk about as she pleased, none of her family were. She was kept separate from Liara, and she was fairly certain the twins were not with her either. In fact she hadn't seen the girls in a few days, she was lucky she was getting to see them at all. But it pained her every time she caught even the briefest of moments with her kids. They were still so scared and confused and wanted to go home.

All the more reason she couldn't fail in this mission. If he was true to his word, she'd get him whatever the hell he was after and get her kids home. Even if it did mean breaking the law and going back on everything she had worked towards during her long years against the Reapers. She didn't go through all of that just so some ass hole could rip apart the only thing she ever cared about.

She then heard her door rattle before it slid open, two armed guards standing outside peering in at her. She had told one of them that she wanted to speak with Zareck earlier in the day, it seemed like maybe he finally was ready to see her. "Lets go." One man said as he motioned Katelyn to step out with his gun. The guards had learned by now to keep their distance, and at the same time keep their weapons close at hand.

She stood from her cold metal bench of a seat as she glared the two down before walking out. She was nudged down the corridor and towards the interrogation room. It was the only room he seemed to wish to meet with her in. She didn't care anymore, so long as he would meet with her. She was ready to get this over with, and bring her family away from harm, though she still doubted it would be so simple... If there was one thing she learned in her years as a marine, and Spectre, it was never that easy.

VWVWV

Zaeed had felt out to his old contacts, searching for any activity concerning the Blue Suns. They were known to be fierce combatants, both ruthless and efficient most times. Ok all times, as far as the Normandy crew was concerned. They had their fair shares of battling against the group. But they were also known to deal in slavery, often times selling prisoners, like on the old prison station Purgatory.

Currently the Normandy was floating out in the Skyllian Verge, considering it was where the Suns were most scene and operated. They often operated out in the Terminus Systems as well, but Zaeed's contacts had lead them out here to search black market operations for slavery. So far they had no luck in locating the Commander or her family. It was like who ever took them didn't want to be found.

Currently the crew all stood around the comm room trying to figure out their next move. "We aren't going to find anything with the Blue Suns." Garrus muttered. Zaeed was leaning against a wall as Garrus paced around the room, his mandibles twitching in thought. It was true, Zaeed would have to start searching else where, but the Batarians were the ones that ran most of the slave markets.

He stood from his position against the wall. "We should head out the Terminus. I've worked out their before. I have some contacts in that area, they may know something." He commented. Garrus regarded him a moment. The Turian had felt apprehensive about bringing the old merc along, and still did. He didn't quite believe the human could do any better then them but at the same time... They were flying blindly one way or the other.

Jack scoffed once. "We're losing time, we can't keep running into dead ends. Shepard could be dead already, if not soon." She said both angrily and worried. She never worried, and to say she was now, worried Garrus and the others.

Zaeed looked a bit irritated by Jack's words. He folded his arms over his chest as he stared the biotic down. He was about as fearless as Shepard, nothing seemed to rattle him. Not even Jack with her best intimidating stare. She could still be rather crazy, but she had matured over the years. That didn't really mean she was willing to be walked all over. "Well if you think you can do any Goddamned better, then perhaps I should collect my creds and be on my way." He said, voicing his obvious annoyance.

Jack took a few menacing steps towards the old merc as he did the same. They stared each other down, each challenging the other. Garrus stepped up between the two however. "This isn't going to help us find Shepard any faster." He interjected. Jack scoffed, Zaeed took a step back as the Turian looked from one to the other.

Jack threw her hand up in the air as she stormed out of the comm room. Garrus sighed as he watched the human round the corner and out of sight. He was just as frustrated in not finding the Shepard's but she had less patience then he.

VWVWV

Shepard sat quietly, and for the most part, patiently in the small squared room. Zareck seemed to have a habit of making one wait before making his dramatical appearance. And just as the thought passed Kate's mind the door to the room opened, Zareck striding in. He held himself straight and tall as he took long strides across the small room before sitting himself at the table.

Shepard had finished reading a detailed report about the base details and the raid plan itself some time ago. She had been in the room for a couple hours at least. The data pad all the information was on sat idly on the table between the two as they looked at each other, as if sizing up one another. She still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him... With her biotics, that was pretty damned far.

He finally opened his mouth though, breaking the silence. "I take it you're satisfied with everything?" he questioned. Not that his tone really seemed to care what her answer was. He sat back against his seat, resting one leg over the other knee. Katelyn sat back as well, folding her arms over her chest, a brow perked.

"I wont lie, people are going to get hurt, probably die. This Alliance facility will probably be heavily guarded and if you won't give me the time to train this team my way some of them wont make it back." She said calmly, uncaring if they died or not. She didn't care, they all deserved what was coming to them. She firmly believed in that. She even felt justified if she had let them get killed in the raid.

He simply shrugged his broad shoulders. He didn't seem to care either, like his men were expendable so long as he got what he wanted. "If you get the job done, then it doesnt matter who dies. They know the risks, and they are willing to take them." He replied just as calmly. Katelyn frowned slightly though. Not even she was that careless with her old crew.

Katelyn tried to push the thought aside though, sitting up in her seat. She wanted one thing out of this at least. She knew that raiding a secret Alliance facility meant high risks. There would be hundreds of armed guards, ready to deal with intruders, with violence if necessary. In most cases it was deemed worthy enough to allow lethal force.

"I have one condition." She then said firmly, the look in her eyes saying she wasn't going to bend over backwards every time he made demands. Besides, she assumed this condition wasn't so much to ask for. She could only pray the fucker had at least some compassion for someone other then himself. She somehow doubted that though.

He eyed her with some irritation. He folded his arms over his own chest now as he watched her. "You are hardly in a position to demand conditions, Commander." He said with a low tone. Didn't she realize she was the prisoner here? He began to question whether she had lost her senses altogether.

She glared at him as she stood from her seat, leaning over the table with her hands firmly planted on the rough surface. "I don't care who you think you may be, but you forget who you're dealing with. You're whole damn, 'I want to rule the galaxy' quest hinges on my cooperation so I suggest you give me a little something in return." Katelyn said with a low aggressive tone. She had no patients left either.

He threatened her, mentally tortured her bondmate, possibly traumatized her two girls, and might still tear them all apart before this was over. If he wanted to live long enough to brag how he had her bent to his will he would give her one thing. He smirked some at her as she eyed him dangerously. He had almost forgotten she was rather good with words, despite it being in her dossier. "Name your condition." He said sounding half amused.

She stood up straighter feeling like she was finally getting a little leverage. "I want at least one night with my family. In a comfortable room with real beds, and real food." She said still firm in her conviction to get what she wanted. She wanted them to feel at least a night of comfort and security... Just one night, she didn't even care if guards were involved. But one night of reprieve could do all the good in the galaxy in situations like this.

He stood from his seat, still standing across from Katelyn. He continued to smirk at her as he considered the thought a moment. "I will think about it." He said. She folded her arms over her chest as he walked over to the door. It opened up as he motioned for his guards, probably to escort her back to her cell. Perhaps it was the best she was going to get for the time being.

He walked away without another words as the two guards who had taken her to the interrogation room walked inside waiting for her to start walking. She kept silent as she eyed the two armed men before walking towards the door, both of them hot on her heel. She could only hope he would give her what she wanted.

With Liara pregnant, and the girls in such distress she wanted them to know she would do everything in her power to make sure they stayed safe. It was all she could do. Until this was over anyways. She had strongly considered hunting the man down and killing him when it was done with. But for now she had to stay focused. It was all she could do.

VWVWV

Sorry if the chapter is kind of short. I really wanted to get this posted while it was fresh on my mind, and I was in a creative mood. I am currently working on a new project so I have no idea when I will post another chapter... Like I said some of my projects I've run myself into a rut, despite knowing the direction I want to take this story at least.

Again I am so so sorry for the long wait, and I hope this chapter can partly make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I've been a lazy person as far as updating chapters. It's a story, but I havent been in the mood. Lately though I have been so I'm going to update. I cannot promise faster updates at this point, and I sincerely apologize. =/ All I can promise is that... slowly but surely I'll update when I have a chance. **

**Anyways, I've played with this chapter off and on and each time it just didn't feel right. Too dramatic, not enough progress, or just didn't... er seem to fit I suppose. Hopefully this new idea that popped into my mind will though. Either way I'd start the chapter, scrap it, start over. **

**Right now this chapter is a bit experimental. It's rough around the edges so to speak, you'll see what I mean once you start reading. I hope it isn't too er.. much I suppose. **

**Let me know.**

Chapter 6

A day had passed since Katelyn had spoken to Zareck. A day and she was not given any answer. She wasn't even sure when she was expected to be ready to leave on this mission of his. She just knew it had been quiet. Possibly too quiet.

The morning after her meeting with Zareck she was moved to a new cell. There she was anxiously greeted by Liara. After having made sure the asari was alright Kate had explained the situation thus far to her wife. She had to keep Liara updated, had to give her some sort of hope. Hope that Katelyn would do what ever it took to get her family home safely.

"Why must you do this?" Liara questioned with a stressed tone. They were still separated from their kids, and Liara never stopped pacing the small length of their room. Kate sat on a metal bench against the wall as she watched her wife wearily, her pacing making Kate feel more worried then she already was. Worried for her health, her safety.

Katelyn sighed as she reached out with her hand, grabbing hold of Liara's as she tugged her towards her seated position. "Liara, you need to try and calm down... Stressing yourself is bad for the baby, and I'm pretty sure Zareck wont give a damn if something happened to either of you..." Kate tried in her most soothing tone possible.

Liara touched her forehead with her free hand as she tried to comply with her bondmate's wishes. She slowly seated herself on the bench next to Kate as she curled up, leaning against her side tiredly. "I worry for them... For you." Liara said more quietly. Her tone wasn't nearly as stressed, but more exhausted by this point.

Katelyn wrapped an arm around Liara's shoulders, resting her head against Liara's crest gently. "I know you do... I worry for the girls too, and you. I have to do this though. I can't think of any other way of busting us out." the former Spectre tried to say gently. She wasn't sure what else to tell Liara.

Inside though, Kate was screaming with frustration and anger. How could this have happened? Why did that creep have to involve her kids? What would he do to them? Whether she succeeded or failed, she knew that Zareck wouldn't just simply let them all go home. But she had to play along anyways. With her family at stake she wasn't sure what else to do.

VWVWV

The twins were kept together. It was easier to keep control over them this way. They were kept in their own little cell. They were left alone for the most part. It wasn't that Zareck had a soft spot for children, in fact he could have cared less about them. They were not human, not part of his greater plans. They were merely pawns to be used against their sire parent. Pawns that he decided to pay a special visit to. If only to mess with Shepard's head a little.

He had left them with a few toys, slowly attempting to gain their trust. The eldest twin proved stubborn however. Not allowing her sister to play with them, saying that mommy and mama told them to never accept presents from strangers. She was far smarter then she seemed. It only proved as a slight annoyance. He gave them better food then their parents, toys, attempted to gain their trust. It was a shame really, Maya Shepard had to inherit Shepard's stubborn attitude.

As he approached their cell door he waved his hand, a silent order to the guard. The guard pulled out a security chip as he unlocked the door, allowing his leader access into the cell. Zareck grinned to himself as the door slid open, revealing the still untouched toys in one corner of the room, the twin asari girls sleeping in another.

He stepped into the room, wearing the best smile he could. He wanted to simply chat with the girls. With Maya mostly. He wanted to see just how far he could go with messing with the great Shepard's family. He just couldn't resist. The galaxy's "greatest hero" was at his mercy. He would see how truly great she was broken, her own family used against her. He couldn't think of any greater insult before he gained control of the galaxy.

He knocked on the side of the wall, to gain the sleeping girls' attention. Maya was the first to stir, followed by Calista whining for her mother. Maya rubbed tired eyes before she finally spotted the strange man at the door. She quickly sat up, nudging for her sister to do the same. She was afraid of this man. He tried to take them away from their parents. He tried to give them things, tell them he wasn't the bad guy. Maya knew better though.

"Leave us alone!" Calista cried out, curling up into a ball against the hard wall. Zareck just smirked down at the girls, amused by their fear of him. Oh he sensed they were both afraid, even when Maya put on a defiant face. She wouldn't go near him either. She may be just a babe in the eyes of Asari culture, but she wasn't entirely gullable either.

"I just came to talk. You have nothing to fear from me." He said in the tone most adults took on when speaking with children. Calista hid her face in her hands, as if hiding from him. Maya however stared in anger at the older man. She didn't like him, didn't trust him. He made her mommy cry, made her mama upset.

Maya sat up, mustering as much courage as she could. "Go away you big meany!" She yelled out. This caused Zareck to laugh however. "Mama told us to never talk to scary people!" Maya continued. He found it so amusing to hear these things coming from the mouth of Shepard's offspring. He had to admit, Maya inherited some form of defiance from her sire parent, but he could still turn the situation around.

He pulled up a chair that was sitting in the corner of the cell before placing it close to the single bunk the girls had been sharing. Calista tried to hide behind Maya, who was also scooting further away from man, afraid of what he might do. "Come now, I'm not the one you should be afraid of." He said sweetly as he took a seat. Maya gave him a look of confusion, her brown eyes examining him closely. "Your... Mama must tell you a lot yes?" he asked curiously.

Calista watched him from over Maya's shoulder, sniffling on the verge of tears. She was afraid of him, and she didn't want him around. Why did Maya have to talk to him? Why couldn't she have pretended he wasn't there? "So what?" Maya said less bravely and a little more timidly. She herself wanted to run away, cry out for her mother, or mama. They both just wanted to go home, and be far away from the big scary man.

He grinned a wicked grin to himself as he leaned closer to the girls. "I bet you she hasn't told you what she use to do for a living." He said, trying to keep on the sweet act. The girls looked at each other. They had heard little stories about their parents. Mama was a marine in the human military, their mommy dug up old stuff on old planets. They didn't talk much beyond that.

"You see, girls, your mama use to hurt people. Killed them if they got in her way. She was a mean mean lady." He then said as if trying to warn cubs of the big bad wolf. Maya got angry instantly, and Calista wasn't too far behind in that sense.

"You're a liar!" Calista screamed.

"Mama would never hurt anybody!" Maya yelled in agreement.

Zareck sat back in his seat, holding up his hands as if to defend himself from the girls' anger. "I only want you girls to know what it is your precious Mama has done." he replied calmly. The girls forgot that they were scared and he could see it. Now they just hated him. They didn't seem to like what he had to say about their sire parent.

"Mama's never hurt anybody!" Maya insisted as her little hands balled into angry fists. She was a protective little snot, he could see it now. She wasn't so easily pushed around. Perhaps another trait inherited from the good Commander. Or perhaps it was just how she was raised. He couldn't say. But he wasn't necessarily a liar either.

"Let me tell you kids a little story about Commander Shepard. Something you are obviously unaware of." He said a little more sinisterly.

VWVWV

Liara and Katelyn had been escorted to a new room an hour ago. It was big, two plush beds, a couch, a dining table. Katelyn had taken to looking around, making sure there were no surprises. No doubt this was Zareck's attempt at making good to her condition for doing his dirty work. Upon looking around about the only things she noticed were a few security cams placed around the room. Security measures on his end she was sure.

Liara sat on the couch, looking anxious, Katelyn pacing the area in front of the couch. They were both wanting to see their children, wanted to make sure they were unharmed. Katelyn's patience was wearing thin.

Liara could see it in her eyes. They were both protective of their daughters, but Katelyn could be like a mama bear, ready to maul anyone who'd lay harm to them. Liara was the same way really. If she weren't pregnant she herself would have put up more of a fight but she knew she couldn't risk her unborn child.

Katelyn finally let out a huff of frustration as she marched up to the security camera above the couch. She looked straight into the lense, her anger growing more and more apparent. Liara stood up herself standing next to her bondmate, grabbing her hand quickly knowing Kate was about to lose her calm. "God damnit Zareck where are our daughters?" Katelyn barked into the camera.

As soon as those words left Shepard's mouth the door on the other end of the room opened with a light hiss. Katelyn spun around, as did Liara. Two armed men stood at the door way, both staring at the pair as they stared back. "Oh do calm down, Shepard." came Zarecks voice from behind the guards.

The guards quickly parted giving Zareck room to enter. Katelyn began to march for the older man, hands balled into fists. She wanted to tear his throat out. She didn't like being messed with. Even more, she didn't like her family being toyed with as if they were his play things. "I want my kids, now." She said menacingly.

He smirked as he turned sideways nodding at the guards at the door. "You really must learn patience, Commander. I was having a... chat with the little ones." he said sounding more amused than anything. Katelyn about grabbed the man by the front of his shirt but stopped when she saw two small forms slowly make their way into the room.

"Oh thank the Goddess!" Liara cried out from behind Katelyn. Hearing the relieved tone in Liara's voice made her calm near instantly.

"Mommy!" the twins cried out in unison as they quickly ran across the room. Liara knelt down onto her knees before sitting onto the floor, arms open wide as the girls quickly rushed their mother, each throwing their little arms around Liara's neck. The three hugged tightly as Liara kissed their cheeks repeatedly, still thanking the Goddess. The girls began to cry as they clutched their mother tightly.

Katelyn gave a glare at Zareck as he smirked in return. "Enjoy your evening, Commander. You'll be shipping out soon." He said as he walked for the door, motioning for his guards to follow him. They walked out calmly, door sliding shut behind them as Katelyn finally let out a sigh of relief as she turned to her family.

She walked over to them before crouching down herself, reaching out with both hands to gently rub her daughters crests. "Are you two alright?" Katelyn asked quietly, sounding as gently as possible. She didn't know what Zareck had meant earlier, but she had a feeling that it was not good. He seemed intent on tearing her family apart, one way or another. Slavers, threats of harm, not letting them stay together.

Calista turned to face her sire parent, a confused look on her face. Katelyn grew more concerned as she saw the look in her eyes. They were questioning, unsure. "Is it true, Mama?" Calista asked quietly, sounding just about as unsure as she looked. Katelyn felt her heart skip a beat. What had he told her kids?

Maya turned now as well, only her expression was full of accusation. Katelyn's breath caught in her throat as she stood back up. Liara picked up on her wife's sudden sense of fear as she turned the girls back to face her. "Is what true?" She questioned carefully. Calista looked to the floor, Maya looked off towards one end of the room, looking mad.

"That son of a bitch." Katelyn said quietly, but angrily. He told them, she just knew he told them. Told them about her past, the very things she wanted to wait to say until they were older. Things they couldn't understand now but might have later. She felt light headed, her heart beating faster in both her anger, and the fear she felt of what the girls might say next.

Liara quickly stood up seeing the multitude of emotions flashing through her wife's eyes and face. "Calista, Maya, go sit down on the couch a moment.." Liara said looking to the girls. Calista nodded at her mother, Maya not saying a word, but both making their way to the couch.

"Kate.." Liara tried as she reached out for her bondmate. She had to calm her down before it got too out of hand. Had to reassure her things were going to be ok. She knew as well as Katelyn, what Zareck might have told their daughters, but she had to take control of the situation at hand.

"That son of a bitch!" Kate managed to shout out this time as she tried to look anywhere but at her wife's face. How could he? She had half a mind to kill him anyways. Forget his big plans for galactic domination, he was dead!

Liara quickly grabbed Shepard's face forcing the human to look at her. "We don't know what he told them." She said in a hushed manner, but looking seriously into Katelyn's brown eyes. Shepard reached up as well gently gripping Liara's wrists as she looked back into blue eyes. Eyes that told her to try and calm down. "He is trying to play with your mind, we'll figure out what he said and defuse it." Liara continued trying to keep her voice as hushed as possible. What ever he may have said she couldn't be sure if he told their daughters of her past.

Katelyn took a couple of deep breaths as she nodded slowly. She knew he told Calista and Maya the truth. Nothing hurt more, she knew it. He wanted to make her girls hate her. She glimpsed towards the couch, Maya refusing to look in her direction, Calista looking down in her lap, confused. "We'll get through this, Kate." Liara tried to assure her bondmate, her voice more gentle.

Katelyn wasn't so sure of that. Children were such innocent creatures. Most didn't see the world as adults did. Black and white, love and hate. It was easy to hurt their feelings. Katelyn knew that by knowing what she had done, and hearing from a stranger... it probably hurt them worse then hearing it from their parents.

How could Katelyn fix this?

VWVWV

**Like I said, this chapter was a bit rough around the edges. I just hope it wasn't too much. I was going to have a much more.. lighter scene with everyone reunited but, to me, it seemed like it just doesn't fit the over all flow of this story. It's darker, sort of desperate at points. In a way it's meant to reflect on the darker parts of both Katelyn, and the human race as a whole. **

**I just hope that is how this story feels. **

**As always, comments, and criticism (Of the good sort, not the flame sort) are welcomed. **


End file.
